Episode 6039 (30th May 2005)
Plot Schmeichel is taken to the vet's. It's touch and go and Chesney's distraught. Les, Cilla, Kirk and Fiz all wait for news. Claire's very shaken: glad that Joshua's okay but worried about Schmeichel. Vera's all loved up having had her wicked way with Jack but he can't wait to escape. Betty, Emily and Blanche all turn up at Keith's house bearing food. They realise they've been had for mugs. Jack lets himself back into No.9 giving Tyrone and Maria a shock - so much so Maria drops the towel she's wearing. They persuade Jack to go back to Formby. Craig and Rosie tentatively make friends again. Keith apologises to Betty, Blanche and Emily and offers to do odd jobs in their houses in return for food. Charlie steals a bottle of champagne from the bar and takes it up to Shelley. Worried Claire goes to the vets wanting to know how Schmeichel is. Norris, Blanche, Lena and Rita go speed dating. Norris passes himself off as a novelist but Blanche blows his cover. Rita finds herself being likened to Rita Hayworth. When Ciaran knocks on the bedroom door, nervous Shelley asks Charlie to tell him to go away. Schmeichel's unconscious after his operation. A tearful Chesney keeps a vigil at his bedside. Cast Regular cast *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman Guest cast *Lena Thistlewood - Maria Charles *Vet - Silas Carson *Veterinary Nurse - Sian Foulkes *Malcolm - Edmund Herd *Jill - Linda Spurrier *Glenn - Nicholas Lumley Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, front bedroom and landing *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Weatherfield Arms - Public *Veterinary Clinic - Corridor, treatment room and reception *Caravan Park, Formby Notes *This was the first of three consecutive weeks in which the usual broadcast pattern was amended to transmit two episodes of Coronation Street back-to-back, though not as one continuous hour-long instalment. This was to lead the two episodes into ITV1's Celebrity Love Island and boost its ratings. This second episode of the evening was transmitted at 9.00pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire's first day as a bus driver doesn't go as well as she hoped; tensions continue to simmer between Leanne and Danny; while Norris, Blanche and Rita try speed dating. (The magazine published one synopsis to cover the two episodes.) *Viewing Figures: 10,580,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns